Superman
by The Demon Writer Of Fleet St
Summary: My first Doctor Who story. based at the end of the Father's day Episode in Series one of the new Doctor Who. the song is Kryptonite by Three Doors Down. Rose's emotions about her father's death, and represents how the Doctor's always there for her


"Go to him…" The Doctor said to a teary-eyed Rose. He sighed as the blonde ran through the fall leaves to her father. She sat and held his hand as the man she never knew died quietly. The Doctor stood in the same spot, watching the humans. He felt pangs of sadness as Rose wept for her departed parent.

He began to think, to wonder. "_Life can't always be fixed… so, why do I think it can? Why do I try travel when I know it can't become a reality all the time? That what we hope will make the change so drastic that there is no point in trying to right wrongs, to save time and dimensions and universes…why can't the people I know and care about have a life they would want without causing their race to end?"_ he sighed once more, thinking about the catastrophe earlier today. Rose sat up and planted a kiss on her father's forehead.

_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind,_

_I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time, _

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,_

_I feel there is nothing I can do…_

The Doctor walked toward Rose, his footsteps echoing slightly. She looked behind her, and tried to muster a smile when she saw The Doctor's grim face. Her eyes swelled with tears and the tiny smile fell with a tear rolling down her cheek. He knelt down as she threw herself in his arms, sobbing quietly. He hugged her, his grip tight and secure, a sign of comfort to the girl.

"No more saving relatives from deaths that have to happen, got it?" he said, hoping she wouldn't find it offensive.

"Got it," she gave another small smile that stayed this time.

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,_

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you,_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then,_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end…_

_If I go crazy, then will you still call me superman? _

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,_

_Kryptonite…_

The Doctor and Rose walked back to the Tardis as the group waved goodbye to the strange pair.

"Now, they won't remember this, will they?" Rose said as they waved.

"No, only the events that shaped what was supposed to happen. They will forget us, but remember that the driver turned himself in, instead of a hit and run," he said as they climbed in the Tardis.

"So, through all of this, I did help my dad," she said, with a face of I-think-I'm-right-but-I'm-not-sure.

"Well, do you think you did?" The Doctor asked, smiling at her quizzical look.

"Yeah, I think I did… I helped the man get caught, instead of just havin' my dad die… there was someone to blame…" Rose said, knowing her answer was right this time.

"Well, it was good news for us, but not good news for that man. Bet he's not a big fan of blame now," he said with a chuckle.

"Not many people are, including you!" Rose said with a smile and walked to her room. The Doctor smiled at her independence after this whole ordeal… he admired how strong she really was.

_You call me strong, you call me weak, but still your secrets I will keep,_

_You took for granted all the times I never let you down,_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you'd be dead,_

_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground…_

As The Doctor fiddled with the Tardis, he noticed how late in the morning it was. Rose was still asleep. He walked over to her room and opened the door.

"Wake up, Rose! Where do you want to go today? Anywhere, anytime!" he tried to be abnormally chipper.

"Mmm…" Rose said and rolled over with another groan.

"Oh, come on. You can't sleep forever," he said, pulling down the blankets making her cringe from the sudden change.

"Watch me," she retorted and grabbed the blankets over her head.

"Come on, you know you want to go somewhere! Don't even lie! People always need help; it's always dangerous! How about another adventure!" The Doctor still kept his chipper attitude.

"Can you not be Superman today? I just don't feel like doing anything," she turned over to face him, and he saw her tear-streaked face.

"Rose, you can't be sad forever," he said, going from chipper to serious.

"Well, aren't I allowed at least one day! My dad died, and I saw it!" her voice reached the yelling level. He shrunk back, expecting more tears, not screaming.

"It wouldn't be this bad if I hadn't spent anytime with him… now that I know him, I miss him even more," Rose's eyes swelled up yet again. Here were the tears. She sat up trying to escape from any contact whatsoever, alien, human, or Time Lord, but was stopped by one of The Doctor's hugs. The tears came in faster and harder, and she sighed.

"Well, you know whose fault it is… who got to know him?" the Doctor asked, starting back in with his chipper attitude. Rose sighed again.

"Mine,"

"Right! Now who doesn't like to be blamed?" he said with a smile as Rose shoved him back playfully.

"Shut up Superman." She said with a chuckle and left the room.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,_

_Kryptonite…_


End file.
